Feathers
by dejaceratops
Summary: "Blaine took in the sight of his twin, so different from himself though their DNA was exactly the same. The most notable difference, though, was a recently acquired one, and his eyes locked on it now, a grin spreading across his face." B & E get tattoos.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at Glee fic. If you're not on Tumblr, you're probably wondering who in the blue hell Everett is. FYI, Everett is dear Blaine's fandom-created twin. We wanted more DCriss, so we invented another character for him to play lol. For those of you who know the AnderTwins well, this is Bleverett, yes, but NOT Andercest.**

**This, I think, is a prequel of sorts to a fic that I'm in the process of outlining. The main pairing is an eventual Everett/OFC, but of course Klaine and the rest of the Glee characters will be involved. I know this is messing with the whole AnderTwin dynamic, but I think I've got something pretty interesting in the works here. When it's ready, I'd love it if you'd give it a try!**

**Anyway, on with the ficlet, yes?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Blaine Anderson, he wouldn't be shaving his face or gelling his hair. So clearly, he's not mine. I'm just playing with him. Interpret as you will.**

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

Blaine shook his head and laughed under his breath as he set out his clothes for school the next day. He looked over to see Everett stretched out on his bed, one side of his glasses riding up to his eyebrows as he buried his face in the arms crossed under his chin. Blaine took in the sight of his brother, so different from himself though their DNA was exactly the same. He examined the nest of curls wildly tumbling on top of Everett's head and the new growth of facial hair shadowing his jaw. He gazed at the slightly more developed muscles of Everett's shoulders, biceps, and back. The most notable difference, though, was a recently acquired one, and his eyes locked on it now, a grin spreading across his face.

The bands of deep auburn, black, and gray looked incredible stretched along Everett's left side, the colors bright against his skin. The feather was huge, starting at the top of his ribs and stretching down his side, the end of the shaft just disappearing into his sweatpants. It was shiny with A&D ointment, and the skin around it was bright red and obviously irritated. Blaine could only imagine how badly Ev must be hurting, not blaming his twin for his whining. His own inner left bicep stung, especially when it rubbed against his shirt, but it couldn't be anywhere near as painful as the pain Everett felt along the entire left side of his body. He shook his head again.

"We agreed to get matching tattoos, that's _all_. You're the one who decided to prove you were a real tough guy and get a huge side piece done."

"A huge, _awesome_ side piece, you mean," Everett grinned, pushing himself up on his elbows. He winced as the skin on his side pulled. He was starting to realize he'd be uncomfortable no matter what he did for quite a few days.

Blaine laughed. "Yes, Ev. A huge, awesome piece. It really does look great."

"Thanks," Everett beamed, his eyes full of the joy he felt at Blaine's approval. He got up and moved to stand in front of his brother, turning his arm slightly so he could examine the matching feather Blaine had gotten tattooed along the inside of his arm. Blaine's skin was red too, just as irritated and sensitive as his own, but that tattoo looked great. He grinned.

"This is totally gonna ruin your preppy nerd image." He laughed brightly as Blaine aimed a smack at the back of his head. Everett slid back to his place in front of Blaine after dodging the hit, landing a playful but sincere kiss at Blaine's temple. Blaine smiled happily, a warm ball of contentment settling in his chest. He looked up to see Everett smiling back at him, looking just as content before his gaze turned questioning.

"So…why red tailed hawk feathers?" Everett asked as he sat back down on his bed. Blaine rolled his eyes for what he was sure was the third or fourth time since the two got home from the tattoo parlor.

"You mean you went out and got a giant, _permanent_ tattoo on your body without reading up on what you were getting?" Everett just nodded, and Blaine laughed incredulously. Everett frowned.

"You suggested it. I trust you." He shrugged. "I figured if it was good enough for you, it was good enough for me. Why question your judgment?"

Blaine felt another curl of happiness surge through him at his brother's words. He loved knowing his twin had that much faith in him. He blushed a bit as he contemplated his answer.

"Obviously, the feather thing makes sense. Twins. Birds of a feather. That sort of thing." Everett nodded.

"Red tailed hawks are monogamous animals. They…they mate for life." Everett's eyebrows rose as he listened to Blaine explain his choice, his brother's face growing more serious as he spoke.

"We're brothers. But more than that, we're twins. No matter how far apart life takes us, no one else will ever be able to say they're as close to me as you are or mean as much to me as you do. We're not mated," Blaine laughed at the face Everett pulled, "but we _are _connected. And time and distance can never change that. Hence the red tailed hawk feathers." Blaine shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about something that was clearly of utmost importance to him.

When Everett didn't say anything for a long time, Blaine got worried. He chanced a look at his brother's face and was surprised to see Everett crying.

"Ev? Are you okay?" Blaine rushed over, kneeling at Everett's feet and grasping the hands hanging between Everett's knees in his own.

Everett nodded, smiling as he looked at Blaine. "I'm just…I never knew…I mean I know we're close, and I know you love me, I just…" Everett inhaled and exhaled deeply, wiping at the tears on his face. "I didn't know I meant that much to you. As much as you mean to me."

Blaine grinned, wiping at Everett's cheeks as more tears escaped. "How could you _not_ mean this much to me? You're my other half in every possible sense of the term! You're my brother and my best friend and my rock, Ev, and I love you. No one will ever be for me what you are."

Everett grinned brightly, the ball of contentment in Blaine's chest exploding and shooting through his veins like a drug at the sight. He felt high with joy.

"You're all of that for me too, Blaine. I don't say it a lot, but…just…know that, ok? No matter what happens. Know it." Blaine nodded, squeezing Everett's hands tightly.

"I know it, Ev. I won't ever forget."

"Good," Everett beamed, and Blaine beamed right back at him.

He locked this moment away in his head, arm burning, fingers warm, heart full, and Everett smiling. He couldn't explain why today felt so crucial, why he felt storm clouds building in the distance, but gazing up into a face so like his own yet so very different, Blaine let the solid comfort of Everett's presence and their tightening bond calm his mind. Despite the burning sting in his arm, Blaine's sleep that night was deeper and more peaceful than it had ever been.


End file.
